


Husky Voices Intent With Revenge

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, F/F, Gen, Kissing, LGBT, Lesbian, Mermaids in love and getting their revenge, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pushing people overboard, Revenge, Strangling, gay mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Men threw woman overboard, fearing the ‘bad luck’ they would bring to them as they travelled the sea. Doing this only bought them their own bad luck, their own demise. Soon they'll meet the Queens of the sea and it won't be pleasant. For them that is.





	Husky Voices Intent With Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the olden times, so don't take the 'jabs' at the men in this story to harshly, okay?

Humans were overrated. Men were overrated.

The mermaid lets out a tisk, charcoal eyes sharp with annoyance. The bottom of the ship was covered in slime and algae and a husky coo escapes her chapped and cold lips. Her little friends were always so kind, inflicting damage and leaving behind disgusting things for the crew men to clean off. They were simply divine and such precious little things. They were rather tasty as well, even if they did get stuck under her sharp claw like nails and between her teeth that were as sharp as swords.

Her eyes were cold as she gazes at the ship above, sharpened teeth barred. She could see the mast blurrily above the water. It thunders against the wind, flapping harsh and strong. There was shouting above, voices angry and harsh. Those men always believed they were so strong. Kings of the sea they called themselves. How pitiful.

They were loud enough for her to hear them under the smothering depths of the ocean. She scoffs and bubbles escape her gills, gills like clean cuts flapping agitatedly. It was that ship. It was those men.

She would recognise that wooden structure anywhere. Her blue lips pulled back, scarred tail swishing angrily. She knew what they were about to do and yet she could do nothing to stop them. She didn’t really want to stop them. She only wanted to help with the unbearable fear. She may not be able to help with that, at first at least; however she will get revenge, for her and her soon to be lover. She will make them suffer and die as their hearts beat in fear and watch in absolute amusement as they are too weak to survive in this ocean. They would drown and struggle and that amuses her greatly. 

So she simply watches as the figure descends from above, cheers following shortly after, form darkening as it got closer. Blue lips turn upwards and a welcoming coo escapes her thin throat. The form crashes against the ocean and the ocean welcomes its new sister like an old friend. It cradles her, hugs the feared girl. She will be all right. Yes, she will make sure of that. 

The splash leaves the water rippling angrily and through the bubbles and her swaying charcoal hair she can see a petite form struggling, their eyes tearing and hands tugging desperately against the bonds tangled tight against her legs. The bonds have her form sinking down to the empty sea bed of the floor.

Blood seeps into the water, twirling and dancing like an unsung promise from the men. So those fiends cut her neck too? The mermaid defied her own so called promise so this sweet little girl will too. The blood twirls and she lifts her hand, claws cutting through it. That promise will not apply to this sweet little darling and, after all, she wanted to see her new beautiful lover.

Blonde hair whips wildly, hands tugging in desperation. The mermaid remembers, understands. Air bubbles escape from her trembling lips in the struggle and desperation to get air into her burning throat. The mermaid coos, propelling herself forward with a swish of her tail, the strong muscle pushing her forward at her own command.

Her black hair floats around them, around her new sister. Green eyes meet charcoal and another round of air bubbles escapes her cold and pink pretty lips. The mermaid coos gently, reaching out and cupping a cool cheek. The blonde stares back, beautiful forest green eyes wide in amazement. She seizes her struggles and the mermaid croons, gills flapping happily and tail swishing up the sand residing on the bed of the oceans.

She reaches out, cups the girls’ cold cheek and mewls in welcome. The other stares back, form trembling in the cold depths of the water. The mermaid grins, her other hand trailing down and along her soft and pretty thin neck. A whimper escapes the girl and the mermaid quickly coos in comfort, moving forward to press her cold blue lips against the soft tinted blue ones. Her tail brushes against the sandy floor bed happily before she pulls back with a small grin.

The blonde is still, no longer making desperate gasps of air and the mermaids grin turns into a smile. She watches as tied long legs meld together, the brown rope leaving patterns in the new, powerful, pale skin like muscle. Her form floats, eyes open, sharp and musky in the depths. She is strong. She has changed, to live, to survive. Her forest green eyes turn to a beautiful musky white and those are the eyes that will greet the men they drown in their revenge. Together, they will survive. 

The musky eyes stare into her own charcoal ones and the mermaid grins, teeth sharp. The girl smiles softly back, trusting. Blonde hair cuts through the water, spreading and cutting right through the blood. The mermaid watches in amused interest as the flapping skin from the girls’ neck wrinkle in the cold depths, tinting green and purple at the edges. Her transformation is nearly complete. How lovely.

The mermaid croons, she was never one for suspense. Her cold clammy hands take the other girls hands in her own. They’re cold as expected and the nails are sharp, skin between the fingers connecting the appendages. The mermaid hums happily, patting the hand before swimming back to observe how wiggling toes turn sharper, growing longer. The blonde watches as well, in fascination as she changes. As she survives. The mermaid straightens her spine in satisfaction, her tail straitening for a second as well, she was right.

The mermaid lets out another croon, this one of pleasure and excitement. The men of this sea would be shivering in fear and shortly the ones above them will no longer be shivering at all. There are now two mermaids in the depth of this ocean and they were in control and wanting revenge. Revenge that they will get, the revenge that they will be collecting soon.

The blonde mermaid before her raises her head, gills flapping in the gentle caress of the waves. She trembles, takes a breath and bubbles release from her new gills, instead of from her throat and lips. Her form relaxes as she grins and her musky eyes light up in amazement. They light up in the knowledge of her own survival. She was strong and the ocean welcomes her in that knowledge. The weak don’t belong in these depths. They will not survive and they will become the prey.

“Dear darling,” she croons huskily and the blondes’ musky eyes meet hers. They shimmer in a familiar light. They shimmer just as her own charcoal ones do. Her welcoming smile turns sinister. “It’s time to get our revenge dear; it’s time to make them drown in the waters they discarded us in.” The mermaid before her slowly smiles, sharpening teeth pressing down on her lower lip as she grins turns just as sadistic.

“Yes,” the blonde agrees. Her features are dark, but oh so amused. “It is time to show them that throwing us woman in the ocean is much deadlier than having us sail the seas with them.”

The charcoal mermaids’ tail shivers in pleasure and she leers forward with a sharp grin. Their noses brush, tails pressed together. Musky eyes and charcoal meet, flickering between their own. Her grin, full of teeth, only grows. “Dear darling, will you join me in our revenge?”

A croon from the other is her answer and they both smile. Their tails propel themselves to a smooth rock that is by its lonesome near the tall cliffs. A perfect spot. They crawl onto the surface, nails dragging and scratching against the hard stone. The air is fresh and salty as they breathe in through their mouths once again, this time without the need of the gills

Their gazes are sharp, deadly as the stare at that boat. Their tails slap against the rushing current as the boat continues its journey closer towards them. 

This time things have changed. They may both still be the woman the crew feared, the woman they threw overboard for the fear of bad luck. They are different now, they are survivors and they want their revenge. It seems the crew have caused their own bad luck and this bad luck will be deadly. A killer.

The voices are clearer and they are no longer angry and harsh. They are loud and happy. They are still celebrating. The blonde hisses, voice rough and husky at the sharp exhale of air. Her tail is rigid in anger and the charcoal mermaid croons, rubbing her cheek against a sharp shoulder. She couldn’t be more beautiful. Her croon reassures her. They will get their revenge.

The charcoal creature lets out a cough and then her throat is moving as she sings. She sings of despair, the wish of a man to save her. She sings and sings and the blonde joins in, voice as deep and husky as her own. They are a melody, the oceans own choir even as their throats sting from the salt water they were forced to breathe. It will be the salt water they are forced to drown on, to die on.

The reaction is instant, the mast changes directions as the wooden boat does. They are heading toward the rock, towards the sharp side and edges of the cliff. They will have no time to stop, no time to change directions. No matter how desperate they may be. They will feel the fear they have felt. They just won’t survive.

The men are staring, eyes wide in amazement. Then they are moving, reaching their arms over the edge of the boat in a trance. The charcoal mermaid grins and she reaches her own out. They haven’t even realised the danger they’re in. How pitifully amusing.

Their hands connect and the charcoal creature smiles, teeth coming into view. Wood splinter and the trance is broken. Screams echo and the boat tips, the front crashing against the side of the cliff. Fear flashes across the man’s features before she’s gripping at his wrist, tugging down. His head cracks against rock with a sickening thud, a grunt of fear escaping him. The mermaid croons in amusement, shivering in pleasure as some of the crew tumble of the edge. They were now their prey.

She croons softly as the blonde dunks a gasping man under. Her claws are digging into the man’s neck, she can feel his pulse thrumming, limbs thrashing. Can hear the desperate gasps and pleas of mercy as she brings him back up so her prey can feel the fear. So she can play just a little longer. Her love can take care of the others.

The ship sinks and she can hear the men scream and thrash, creating ripples of desperation throughout the sea. Her blonde love is crooning in pleasure, teeth sharp and claws digging into skin. She won’t kill them, oh no, she will watch them drown. Just like they did. They know these things will not be strong enough to survive. 

They watch and imagine as their throats burns and they claw at blue tinted and cold to the touch skin as they hold them down. Visions blur and the ocean hugs them tight and fierce. The ocean does like its own revenge as well. The mermaids smile, sharp and fierce. They know that charcoal and musky eyes are the last things they will ever see before they go limp. Their last air bubbler floating uselessly to the surface.

The last man struggles and she watches in a daze as the blonde play with him. Chokes him, brings him to the surface only to dunk him. Slowly his limbs come to a stop with the thrashing and his eyes fade as they stare at her musky eyes, blonde hair and satisfied grin. What bad luck indeed.

“Well darling, revenge is ours.” The charcoal mermaid hums, trailing a sharp claw against one of the fiend’s cheek. The skin cuts and opens, blood tangling in the ocean. She chuckles and croons, swimming back to be by her lovers’ side.

“Yes,” the blonde agrees. Her musky eyes are alight as the corpse slowly floats away as she releases his neck. The other corpses float around them proudly. “We have.” Her satisfied smile twists down into a frown and the charcoal mermaid lifts her chin up and presses a peck against her lips.

“What is wrong, Guppy?” She croons and the blonde smiles ever so slightly, wrapping her arms around the charcoals neck. The ocean drags them away from the scene as their tails brush leisurely together. The mermaid sure hopes that her pets love the feast they left for them and hope the creature in these depths take advantage of their new home. It would be such a shame to waste it.

“Darling, there will be more,” the blonde croons softly. Sadly.

“Yes,” the charcoal agrees, wrapping their tails around each other’s. “And they will join our pack and we will aid them in their revenge,” she reassuringly croons. 

Musky eyes light up and she coos in her laughter. The men ought their own bad luck on themselves and their revenge will come. It will always come, even as their pack grows by number and strength. The men made them like this and until there is no ocean left to swim in, they will have their revenge for an eternity.

There were no kings of the ocean. Only Queens.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun!


End file.
